Frozen Hell
by Delta-Commander
Summary: On a planet far from anywhere The brave marines and ODST must not only fight for their survival against the Covenant but the planet itself
1. The Drop

**Frozen Hell **part 1: The Drop

My name… Heh. I haven't been asked that in a long time… For the past week I have been surrounded by rookies on a Hellhole of a planet. A man ounce told me that's its not the power of your forces but the strength of your might that determines your fate. From what I've seen… I Wish I had more might. This was supposed to be an "easy" mission, but like they say the easy jobs are what get you killed. Anyway it was suppose to be a routine job the Covenant killed every last person on the planet but never Iced it About 1000 marines were shipped here to gather what ever was left of the bases supplies. All green. Except for 5 ODST, unfortunately I was one of them. When the Covenant showed up we thought it would be our greatest fear but as we soon learned. The planet is what we really should be worried about, By the way… The names Jack.

What I thought would be the best part was that I got to be with some of my friends. I soon learned that would be its greatest flaw.

"So do you know what they plan on doing with us?" I asked.  
"Well from what I've heard. We will each be commanding a squad of 200. From what I'm guessing we will be putting up with the rookies in pairs." My friend Caleb said.  
"But, there's five of us and 1000 men. So who's leading on their own? My friend Ben said. Then just at that moment everyone at that table turns and looks at me. Just then I realized that I was screwed.  
"Looks like your screwed my friend." Austin said to me.  
"Ya… Anyone wanna trade units? I mean com' on, me on my own. I probably get frost bite on that hellhole." I said  
"Yeah you're the best here. I don't think you'll have a problem…." Jeff said to me.  
"Fuck, your right." I said. "So how are we gonna get down there?" I asked.  
"Oh there's about five ships leaving in about… 5 minutes." Caleb said.  
"There is no way its in 5 minutes. The only person here who knows is you!"Ben yelled.  
"Hey its basic need to know information. I'm sure if they thought you guys needed to know I'm sure they would of told you." Caleb said sarcastically.  
"Who the hell is running this army! I mean you think they'd tell the people leading the squads what the hell is going on!" Austin yelled.  
"Yeah plus wouldn't there be some kind of announcement."  
"All marines and ODST please report to the hangar." The intercom said.  
"I think that was it." Caleb said.

We made it to the Hangar in a crowd filled with marines with faces that could showed that they have no idea what the hell to do. Then I turned and saw 5 huge ships in each part of the hangar. This was a routine operation ones that I have dealt with many times. Weapons inside. Make camp when we leave await coordinates for objectives. Soon the announcements came on and told us who was in whose group. Lucky me I was gonna be the first to land.

As everyone was in my ship we all took a sit in this cramp metal deathtrap that they called a ship. As we left the station you could feel the force go up against your face almost creating a tingling sensations. 5 minutes before we hit I stood up to say something to my squad. "Ok ladies. We're gonna land in a few minutes and I'm gonna just let you know its gonna be fucking cold." As I said that I heard a laugh go through the crowd. "Now when we land I want you get all the weapons, food, ammo and everything else out and set up camp until we get the call to move out. This is gonna be a simple mission, get the stuff and we leave easy as that." I finished

As I look back at that now I see how wrong I was…. If I knew what would happen next I would of never told my men to set camp or hell even sleep. For what was about to happen me nor my men were ready, it was gonna be the end for most of us but the beginning for the rest...


	2. The Siege

**Frozen Hell** part 2: The Siege

Every story is supposed to have a hero. A protagonist. Some one that's always sure of himself… Some one that knows what their doing. But, put yourself in my situation. Men that you cannot lead surround you. An enemy that is not only a monster but also one that's a planet itself. Not only are you fighting to survive, but to die a much more honorable death. Now lets get back to the story.

"Okay boys I want us to set up camp in front of the ship until we get the call from command." I ordered. Then being the rookies that they are they all went to grab their gear.

A couple hours later… "Okay marines I want you all to get a good nights rest. We have a long day a head of us." I said. "I'll keep the watch." I said. Those words I said will haunt me forever. I never should of said go to sleep. I should have told them all to go to sleep with a gun fully loaded under their heads. That way they would have been ready.

As I sat there in front of a fire one of the soldiers started I wondered what would happen tomorrow. And as I slowly drifted asleep I had no idea what would happen next.

A sudden scream of one of my men awoke me. My eyes quickly opened. I saw some tents a blazed. Then a sudden blue plasma shot came from out of the night striking one of my men. Followed by an army of elites walking out. Then I quickly looked around for a weapon. Anything would work. Then a plasma shot hit a rock behind me I heard the quick sound of the bolt wiz right by me. I quickly jumped down to the ground and started to crawl. Then I saw it just lying there. A fully loaded battle rifle and a shit load of others. I quickly got up and grabbed one. Then I looked into the crowd of elites and them killing my men and aimed. I fired my first shot the gun quickly kicked back but the shot hit an elite right in the head and killed it.

"Grab a weapon marines!" I ordered. I kept shooting into the army of elites. Then only seconds later another marine joined in on the shooting, then another and another. Soon we had over half of all the men shooting into the elites the battle was almost won. Until two banshees swooped down from the dark sky shooting their plasma shots at the ground hitting some marines. "Marines keep firing at those bastards." I said. Then I quickly looked around for something that could help then I saw it, a rocket launcher. So I dived for it and grabbed it. Then I looked to my right and saw a marine. "Can you work a rocket launcher son and take out those banshees." I asked

"As long as it has homing sir." The marine replied then point up in the air and shot the banshee right out of the sky. You could here the sound of the rocket exploding inside of the banshee frying everything inside. One down, one more to go, then the marine turned the other way and shot at the other banshee but the banshee did a barrel roll around it and it missed. "I got one shot sir." The marine said.

"Hold on I got a plan." I said. So I aimed up at the banshee and started to shoot at knowing that it wouldn't do much. Then the banshee noticed my fire and started charging at me. I had one chance I thought. So as the banshee almost touching the ground to ram me I jumped up over it. "NOW!" I screamed. And the rocket shot, hitting the banshee just barely leaving from beneath me. The explosion went off and I dropped to the ground. I got up and saw the tents a blaze and almost all my men dead. I thought to myself, is it to late? Then I looked and saw all of what's left of my team shooting, and then I realized that we still had a chance. "Marines we can still win this. Just keep shooting and we got this." I said. Then just then a sniper shot went right by my foot. "Oh shit we got snipers."

"AAAAAAAAARG! SIR I'M SHOT I NEED HELP!" a wounded marine next to me said. "YOU NEED TO BRING ME TO THE MED TENT!" The marine whined.

So I knelt down next to him and said. "I need you to keep fighting marine, one shot from your gun could save a dozen marines. That way you can die knowing that you saved lives today."

"Sir please hand me that sniper rifle." The marine said.

I handed him a snipe rifle lying on the ground. "Kid what are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving lives Sir." The marine replied. Right then I saw him aim in the direction of the sniper and fire at the same time as the other sniper fired. I saw the shots passed right by each other. The marine's shot killed the jackal. And the Jackals shot hit the marine right in the head. As the body lay there on the ground I bent over and made the cross sign. "You shouldn't have been a hero." I whispered.

"SIR! What are those things!" The marine yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked then looked up and saw a wave of drones flying straight for us. "OH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I said. Then a drone flew straight for me and tackled me. The drone pinned me down so as it struggled to keep me down, I slowing reached for my pistol laying two feet from me and grabbed it. "You know you really are one ugly son of a bitch!" I said then fired a pistol round right through its head. "Okay marines finish off the elites. I'll take care of the bugs." I said then picked up two SMGs. And I ran into the swarm of drones firing at the drones, one by one they fell to the ground then one knocked me over and pinned me down once again but then I saw that the whole swarm surrounded me. So as I lay there thinking that this would be my grave, a sudden round from a battle rifle hit the drone above me and the swarm scattered.

"Well the elites are gone so we decided to help you." A marine said.

"I owe you one." I said to him. Then I got up and saw all the drones' dead. Thanks guys I thought to myself. "Yeah. I think were going to need some reinforcements." I said as a looked upon the dead bodies of both human and elites while are tents were on fire.

Least the one good thing about the battle was that there was a really beautiful sunrise.


	3. One Big Convoy

**Frozen Hell** part 3: One Big Convoy

One thing the core taught me was that you should always watch out for each other. But, what they never taught you was how to survive in –20 degree weather while under heavy fire with your friends dying around you, anyway let's get back to the story.

Now I looked upon the ounce battlefield. I ordered my men to gather the dead bodies of the marines, now they all laid in a row the stench got you so we mainly staid away. "Get on that radio and get command and order us a lift out of this hellhole." I ordered a marine. So I just stood there and waited.

"Sir, I have command on the radio." The marine said.

"Let me see that." I ordered then grabbed the communicator.

"Captain, what is your status?" a man said.

"We need immediate evac pronto. I repeat immediate evac, high casualties and low supplies we need some pelicans down here to gather what's left." I said.

"Can not supply. All units have been attacked and we cannot supply anymore then what we have." He said.

"So what are we going do freeze out here." I said.

"I might just be able to help." Someone interrupted.

"Good, but how do you plan on that Caleb?" I asked.

"Well we found a small base a mile from where we landed, we have 8 pelicans but they kind of low on fuel, but there's enough to get to your position to ours." Caleb said.

"Okay when can you be here?" I asked.

"Well look up above you." Caleb said.

So I slowly looked up and out of the clouds rushed in 8 pelicans. Then they slowly landed. "Recon One out" I said over the radio. "Okay boys looks like there's going to be more than enough pelicans for us, so I want you all to drag the you're fallen marines." I ordered then walked over to Caleb. "So are all your men alright?" I asked

"Yeah, like I said on the radio we found a small base build into a mountain side. We found these pelicans." Caleb said

"So have you heard from the other groups?" I asked

"Yeah last night around the same time your group was attacked." Caleb said

"Who's group was it?" I asked

"Mike and Jeff's..." Caleb said.

From there on until the ships were ready it was quiet. A few minutes later the ships were ready and we got on. "So how far till we get to this base you?" I asked Caleb.

"Don't worry it won't be long." He said.

"So how are we going to find the main base, on foot?" I asked.

"You'll see." Caleb said.

A few minutes later we land. We started to slow down so I got up and grabbed the radio and spoke over to the other marines. "Okay marines, we're going to land I want to go join the other marines." I ordered, as we came close to the point. I looked out the cockpit window and saw a hillside with a metal door slowly opening. And our ships flew in and landed. Caleb and I walked out after the marines have regrouped. I looked to my right and in the back was Ben I tapped Caleb's shoulder and nudged over in Ben's direction. We casually walked over to Ben through the giant crowd of marines. "So what's the surprise Caleb's been telling me about that'll help us get off this frozen snowball?"

"Well why don't you two follow me the." Ben said. Ben walked into a side of the area we were in and opened a door we followed. We walked into the room, and there were hundreds of warthogs lined up.

"Holy Shit…." I said.

"Yeah the good thing about this is. We have no gas and we don't need it either." Caleb said.

"You know that's the first I've ever heard, that we don't have gas and as a good thing." I said.

"Yes, you see these are a new type of warthog, they must have been finishing them before the covenant came. These warthogs like I said before these warthogs don't run on gas, they run on water or sunlight. You see these were made for all terrain like for dessert or snowy." Ben explained.

"So you think there's enough for all of us?" I asked.

"Looks like it. I plan for us to leave in the morning. We will each get our own warthogs." Caleb said.

"Like one big convoy" I said.


End file.
